Two Girls Just Havin Fun
by RavenLovesAnime
Summary: Sango And Kagome Ditched Inuyasha, And everyone else! They just wanna have a little fun! But when Inuyasha and Miroku get into Danger they can't get out of, Sango and Kagome must use real power to save them...
1. Boys Vs Girls

Two Girls Just Havin Fun  
  
Chapter 1- Boys Vs. Girls  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and every one else were walking back to Kaede's village when there was a fight.........  
  
"Ok Kagome, let me get this straight, girls can work together better than boys?" Inuyasha, and Kagome were fighting about who was the stronger species, while every one stayed behind them, listening.  
  
"Of course they can Inuyasha," Kagome was pleased with herself, she was going to win this fight, "You can hardly work with Miroku and Shippo without smaking them upside of the head. AND I always have to say 'Sit'...oh, sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to make you 'Sit"...oh sorry again!"  
  
"Kagome, if you don't stop saying sit, I am going to have to kill you!" Inuyasha's body hurt pretty bad from all the accidental 'Sits'.  
  
"I said I was sorry, and there you go, we girls can solve things in a nicer manner, unlike boys who are always trying to kill each other."  
  
"You know," Sango wanted to speak, and agree with Kagome all day, "Kagome has a point, I mean, we all have been in danger, and it has always been Kagome to tell people off the right way, even you." She poked Miroku as she said that.  
  
Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha glared at the two girls, who were smiling contently while walking beside each other. Kirara was in Sango's arms, sleeping.  
  
When they got to the village, Kaede greeted them and told them some good news. "One of the villagers came and told me he found a jewel shard, but he couldn't get it out of where he saw it." She explained, "It is engraved into rock, and I believe that you, Inuyasha, can get it out by using your Tetsusaiga."  
  
"Wow," Kagome was relieved it wasn't in a demon, "That is neat, but that sounds a bit too good to be true. I bet there is a catch."  
  
"Kagome, that is what I am thinking too," Kaede said, "Maybe you need to get ready incase there is a demon who put it there, or there is a spell on it." 


	2. Secret

Chapter 2- Secret  
  
"Well, I am going sleep!" Miroku said after they ate, and when he left, Shippo followed him. Back in Kaede's hut, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kaede, and Kirara were sitting, and staring into the fire. "Inuyasha, why don't you join them?" Kagome asked politely.  
  
"Why? I aint tired." Inuyasha in fact WAS tired, but he wanted to continue the argument that they had while going back to the village. Seeing that Kagome wasn't going to even look at him, he got up and said, "I am gonna take a walk, so I can think of ways about WHY boys are by far better than girls."  
  
"Just wait one minute Inuyasha," Kagome said, "Now, SIT! Ok, you can go now." Inuyasha walked out of the hut, grumbling because his back hurt.  
  
When he was out of sight, kagome asked, "Kaede, could you keep a secret for Sango and I?"  
  
"What do you need to be kept secret?" Kaede said. Curiosity started to overcome her.  
  
"Sango and I were thinking of going away, with Kirara, for a while. You know, without the boys." Kagome glanced over at Sango, who smiled at Kaede.  
  
"Why would you want to do that now?" Kaede wasn't sure about this.  
  
"We just want to get away from the complaints, and the fights for a while." Sango explained. She was happy that they were going to go whether the boys knew about it or not.  
  
"Well, ok, but don't be one too long ok?" Kaede loved the two girls very much and would hate it if they got hurt or worse......  
  
"Don't worry about a thing," Kagome said with a smile, "We have Kirara! And each other to depend on."  
  
"When are you leaving?" Kaede hoped it wasn't tonight, but.....  
  
"Tonight, when everybody has gone to sleep." Sango said. 


	3. The Note

Chapter 3-The Note  
  
"Sango, I am going to write the boys a note ok?" Kagome wasn't sure it was a good idea, but then again, it was.  
  
"Ok, but they might go looking for us..." Sango wasn't sure of it either.  
  
"Well, I will write to them telling them not to come looking for us or else."  
  
After Sango, Kirara, and Kagome collected some things, including weapons and food, they left the note on the floor of their hut, said good bye to Kaede, and left.  
  
--In The Morning—  
  
"Hey, where are those two?" Inuyasha asked Miroku, talking about the girls, "God, they must have been tired."  
  
Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha walked towards their hut, but when they opened the animal-hide door, all they found was a piece of paper.  
  
Miroku picked it up, and read:  
  
Inuyasha And Miroku:  
  
Sango and I have left to have some alone time, away from everything, like jewel hunting. Please do NOT follow us or else. We took weapons and what- not with us, so we will be ok. Go get that jewel shard that Kaede talked about.  
  
Bye, Kagome  
  
"Geeze, they must hate us or something." Shippo exclaimed when Miroku was done reading.  
  
"I do not think that, Shippo," Miroku said, "We better leave them alone, they probably need the time alone."  
  
"Feh. They were at least smart enough to bring weapons." Inuyasha blurted out.  
  
"We should leave today to go get that jewel." Shippo said loudly. 


	4. On The Road

Chapter 4-On The Road  
  
"I am happy we decided to do this!" Kagome said with glee.  
  
"Yes, I am too, but where should we go?" Sango said. The two girls stopped, and looked at each other.  
  
"Geeze, I didn't think of that.....why don't we just follow the road?" Kagome had a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Ok, works for me." Sango and Kagome started walking again. Kirara was walking contently next to them.  
  
(Later on)  
  
"Well! Finally! A village!" Kagome said, she was a little tired, and her feet hurt.  
  
They walked up and found the leader of the village.  
  
"Hello. I am Comusha. How can I help you girls?" The leader, in fact, was a women, and looked very nice.  
  
"We are traveling, and need food, shelter-"but Sango was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"-And a bath!" Kagome said.  
  
"Well," Said Comusha, "I can give you all. please follow me."  
  
They followed Comusha to a little hut, and right next to it was a bathhouse. Kagome and Sango sighed as they left their hut to go take a bath, and refresh their selves.  
  
"Ahhh, it is soo nice to relax, and not have to be alert at every minuet and fighting demons." Kagome was in one bath, and Sango, in another, both girls had their backs to each other.  
  
"Yup. It feels good to get away from the hussle and bussle."  
  
(Sorry this chapter is so short, I just need time to think of a new chapter.) 


	5. A Demon's Presence

Chapter 5- A Demon's Presence  
  
"Well, lets go." Miroku said, Inuyasha, Shippo, and him were leaving, to go find the jewel.  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha was kind of sad that Kagome and Sango left without telling them, "Why don't we?"  
  
Shippo remained quiet, but he saw the look on Inuyasha's face. "Inuyasha, they will be ok, I KNOW that you ARE sad, but they will be ok."  
  
Inuyasha threw Shippo at Miroku. "Can it! Who says I am sad? We're better off without some whiney girls anyways."  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku saw the look on his face too, "Don't be stupid! You KNOW you're sad because kagome is gone. Hey, I am even sad that my beautiful Sango has left."  
  
Inuyasha mumbled and kept walking. Shippo was rubbing his head while he was on Miroku's shoulder. Either didn't dare whisper together about Inuyasha's behavior. They knew Hanyou hearing was excellent.  
  
(Later on, closer to the jewel.)  
  
"Dang it! We have been searching for HOURS! If Kagome was here, we would have found that stupid jewel!" Inuyasha was growing impatient. He looked at Miroku and Shippo, who looked at him with smirks on their faces.  
  
"Inuyasha, I-"Miroku was cut off.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah, I know, Kagome." Inuyasha interrupted Miroku. Him and Shippo smiled at Inuyasha and nodded their heads. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and walked a bit faster. Suddenly he stopped. There was a strong presence of a demon. Miroku and Shippo came up beside him. They were going to continue walking past Inuyasha, but he put his hand out and signaled to them to stop. "I feel a strong presence of a demon. I think it is smaller, about my size." Inuyasha explained.  
  
"But Inuyasha, we know of only one demon who is about your size." Miroku said uneasily. They were all thinking of the same person. Sesshomaru. 


	6. A Sleepless Night

(ok, I am going to torture you and make you wait a WHOLE chapter to see what happens to the boys! DO NOT SKIP FORWARD!! This chapter has important info. –Anime R Us-)  
  
Chapter 6- A Sleepless Night  
  
"Kagome?" Sango had heard her rustle, and talk, "Kagome, are you ok?"  
  
"Sango....geeze! I am awake, I have been awake for a while. I just have this feeling that the boys are in danger. I don't know what it is, but there is a feeling inside of me that is telling me they are in danger." Kagome looked at Sango, she had a worried look on her face.  
  
"I have this feeling too. It is small, but I think they are in danger too." There were footsteps outside of their hut. Then there were voices.  
  
"There was a bright light. I heard yelling." A young, panting voice said.  
  
"How close was it?" Said a deeper voice.  
  
"It was a little far. If you didn't see the light, which was immense, it was far enough away. There was also a big blast, which left what looked like claw marks in the ground."  
  
Inside the hut, the two girls whispered at the same time, "The boys!" They quickly gathered their things and ran out of the hut, past the talking men. "Kirara!" Sango yelled, and little Kirara turned into a big fire cat. They flew away, toward where the one man came.  
  
'Oh Inuyasha, we're coming!' Kagome thought as they were flying. They both had their best weapons ready. As they flew, they heard voices. Loud voices, more like yells.  
  
(Ok! now the next chapter is going to be the best...but it will be before what happened in this chapter, like going back in time a couple of hours or so. –Anime R Us-) 


	7. The Trap

(Well here it is folks! the chapter you have been waiting for! well, read it! –Anime R Us-)  
  
Chapter 7- The Trap  
"It took you so long little brother. I thought you would of gotten my scent a while ago. I must have forgotten you were only half demon." Sesshomaru had a nasty smirk on his face.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha was furious. It WAS a trap! "I knew it was a trap! But I didn't know my big stupid BROTHER was part of it!"  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, and gazed at Miroku and Shippo. "I believe all of you need to be eliminated." He took out the Tokijin, and made a heavy, powerful flash of light ram right into all of them.  
  
Inuyasha took out the Tetsusaiga. He lifted the heavy sword and yelled, "BACK LASH WAVE!!" The surge of light that came out of the sword was enormous, but didn't phase Sesshomaru. "Ok then." Inuyasha said under his breath, "Might as well try this attack, "WINDSCAR!"  
  
Miroku and Shippo were hiding behind a tree, and just as Miroku was about to unwrap his prayer beads, to unleash the Wind Tunnel, strong claws grasped his and Shippo's bodys. "Hey! Let go!!" Shippo gasped.  
  
Inuyasha saw what happened to Miroku and Shippo. "Hey! I know you had this planned out!" Inuyasha stopped and stood on a rock, facing Sesshomaru. "What was that? Some demon slave working for you?"  
  
"I do not understand, little brother." Sesshomaru replied calmly.  
  
"Yeah right! And I suppose that demon will come and grab my neck too? Or will it be YOU?"  
  
"I am serious. I do not understand. What demon?"  
  
"You didn't know that demon who just grabbed Miroku and Shippo?" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru usually never had quiet conversations. And for some reason, Inuyasha believed that Sesshomaru didn't have anything to do with that demon.  
  
"No. I only put the jewel shard in the rock to try to kill YOU."  
  
"You bastard!! WINDSCAR!"  
  
Sesshomaru dodged the Windscar with ease, then left. Inuyasha ran towards where Miroku and Shippo were taken. He found them bound tightly with ropes to a tree. They were knocked unconscious, and Miroku's arm was bleeding heavily. "Hey! Where are you?" Inuyasha knew the demon was there.....but WHERE?  
  
A figure emerged from behind the tree. This demon wasn't big. But it had long spiraling horns, sharp black teeth, and stood on two legs. "Hey! Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha was a little timid.  
  
"I am Pikin. I am a shadow demon." Pikin looked strong. And smart.  
  
"Where you associated with Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha was curious.  
  
"Sesshomaru? I have never heard of such a demon."  
  
'Then my stupid brother WAS right.' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
Pikin quickly swerved around Inuyasha, and stabbed him in the shoulder. Inuyasha turned around and clawed the demon that was trying to grab his throat. He left some deep, bleeding gashes in Pikin's head.  
  
"Inu...INUYASHA!" Shippo was awake, and was watching.  
  
The little destraction from Shippo sent Inuyasha into the ground. He was being pushed harder into the ground. Then, he was bound with chains, to a different tree. These chains had some kind of spell on them, and Inuyasha could not break them.  
  
"Damn you!" Inuyasha yelled, but was hit hard on the head. Inuyasha was unconscious.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Shippo screamed this time. He was expecting a slam on the head too, but he didn't get it. He looked over to Pikin and said "You let him go or I'll-"  
  
"-You'll WHAT?" Pikin laughed at Shippo. He was right. What he just did to Inuyasha made it so Shippo was completely defenseless.  
  
Pikin suddenly changed into a human, with long black hair, and was dressed in a black Samurai suit. "I'll come back later, try anything you baby, and I'll kill you." He left. 


	8. The Samurai

Chapter 8- The Samurai  
  
Kagome and Sango were running on the pathway when they bumped into someone. They knocked him over too.  
  
"Oh my GOSH! I am REALLY, TRULY...sorry!!!" Kagome, being the nice person she was, even in crazy situations, blushed.  
  
"It's ok. Can I help you with anything?" As you probably guessed, this someone was Pikin disguised as a Samurai.  
  
"No thank you." Sango said politely said to the man, "We are fine."  
  
"Then why were you running so fast?" Pikin asked.  
  
"We were running towards our village." Kagome lied, "There was news that they needed our help."  
  
Even if Pikin was a demon, he, unlike Inuyasha, could not smell emotions brought on by other people. So he thought what Kagome had said was true.  
  
'No. You do not need these girls. You only needed the demon.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Well anyway," Sango interrupted his thoughts, "We better get going! Anyways, where are you headed?"  
  
"I am going to the village you just came out of." Pikin said, "I am vsiting some friends for a day." This, what Pikin said, was true. Except for the friends thing. But he was going to be away from where he took Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo for a day.  
  
(Later On, After Kagome And Sango Walked Away From Pikin)  
  
"Geeze Sango," Kagome Said, I don't see anybody."  
  
"I don't either, but we must keep our eyes open." Sango was very worried.  
  
There was a change in the breeze. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru hovering above them. She screamed, and sidestepped towards Sango.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, "Where is Inuyasha? If you did ANYTHING to him....I'll KILL YOU!"  
  
"I have not done anything." Sesshomaru quietly said, by then Sango was looking up. "I may have fought him, but the people with him were taken away, and I left before he could fight me again."  
  
Kagome and Sango looked at each other.  
  
"Then, where is he?" Sango asked the demon.  
  
Sesshomaru came down, and stood about ten feet away from Kagome and Sango, facing them. "I do not know, nor do I care." He turned and walked into the forest.  
  
"Ok.......I am genuinely freaked out." Kagome's voice trembled.  
  
"Yeah, I was sure Sesshomaru would attack us." Sango replied. They both sighed, and ran down the path.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome said quietly after a while of running, "Do you hear that?"  
  
They both were quiet and listened. There was a small voice yelling, "Help! Please!"  
  
They voice was faint, but Kagome instantly recognized it. "Shippo!" She whispered.  
  
They both ran towards the voice. When they came to an opening, they saw Miroku and Shippo bound with ropes to a tree.  
  
"You guys!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Ssshhhhh!" Shippo said back, "The demon might still be around. You DO NOT want to mess with him! He is so strong.....look what he even did to Inuyasha!" Shippo cocked his head towards the knocked-out Hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha!" kagome said under her breath, and ran towards him. "There is a aura around these chains." She said, "Maybe I can break it by using one of my sacred arrows."  
  
Kagome took one of her arrows from her arrow basket and slammed it into the chains. A blue light erupted from the chains. It flung Kagome back, into Sango.  
  
"Well," Kagome said to Sango as they were brushing their selves off, "I guess that didn't work."  
  
"But Kagome," Sango said with amazement in her voice, "The light must have awakened Inuyasha!" She was right, Inuyasha was slowly lifting his head. His eyes blinked oped.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked quietly, "What the-"He noticed he was still rapped up in chains, "YOU COULDN'T GET ME OUT OF HERE??"  
  
"Inuyasha! How could I?" Kagome was mad he had not been nicer, "The chains have a special power on them, I at least tried!"  
  
Everyone was quiet for a minuet, then Shippo broke the silence. "Hello? Can you guys get us out of these ropes at least?"  
  
Kagome chuckled, then went over and with her arrow, broke Shippo away from the ropes.  
  
Sango gasped, "Kagome! Look!" She pointed towards the arrows Kagome had cut. They were slowly disappearing.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Kagome whispered, then said aloud, "The demon who got you guys like this must have a strong power to be able to do this."  
  
But just as the last of the ropes disappeared, an aura evolved around the ropes that Miroku was tied up with.  
  
"Damn." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Ok, this is just TOO weird!" Kagome said.  
  
Sango walked up to Miroku, and tried touching the ropes. An electrical surge sparked her hand. "OUCH!" Sango yelled. Then, she moved her hand up to Miroku's face. She was able to touch it.  
  
"Well," Sango said without looking at the others, "I can at least try to get him awake, maybe he will know what to do."  
  
"Yeah," Kagome answered, "Being a exorcist and all."  
  
Sango first shook him on the shoulders. No luck. then, she poked him in the face. No luck. 


	9. Silence

Chapter 9- Silence  
  
"Well, the last thing I can think of to get him awake...." She said to herself, but loud enough for Inuyasha, and everyone else to hear. Sango slapped him VERY hard in the face. Both Inuyasha and Kagome cringed at the noise. 'At least Kagome doesn't do that to me!' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Hey! It worked!" Sango said with glee.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku said lightly, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"  
  
"I was just waking you up." Sango replied calmly, "Now, look at the ropes which bound you."  
  
Miroku looked down, he gasped. "There is an aura around them."  
  
"Of course there is Monk!!!" Inuyasha said as he tried to pull free from the chains.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku started laughing, "You are pretty much more screwed than I am."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked at Kagome with begging eyes. Kagome just glared at him, and looked at Miroku.  
  
"Is there a way you can destroy the aura?" Kagome asked Miroku.  
  
"Since my hands are tied up," Miroku explained, "Nope."  
  
"Well, now what?" Shippo asked pretty much everyone.  
  
"I don't know......I can't think of ANYTHING that will help." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha," Sango was looking directly into Inuyasha's eyes, "What did the demon look like?"  
  
"Well, he was about my size, had long horns, black long teeth, stood on two legs. That's all I remember about him before he knocked me out!" Inuyasha put on a angry, frustrated face.  
  
"Well," Shippo said, "I was able to see exactly what he looks like now."  
  
"Go on." Kagome said sweetly before Inuyasha could make another rude remark.  
  
"Well, he transformed into a human. What he looks like is a Samurai. he has long black hair, and wears a black Samurai suit."  
  
Kagome and Sango gasped. "Ka...Kagome.......That was the Samurai......."Sango stammered and then went quiet.  
  
"The Samurai we met." Kagome finished Sango's sentence.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and then at Sango, Both girls were trembling.  
  
'What's the matter with you guys?" Inuyasha said loudly.  
  
"We need to find a way to get you guys out of here!" Kagome looked at Miroku and Inuyasha, "We talked to him and he said he was returning to where he came from in a day!!" 


	10. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 10-A Unexpected Visitor  
  
"WHAT? TOMARROW?" Inuyasha was furious. He pulled at the chains.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop! You'll hurt yourself!" Kagome really WAS afraid Inuyasha would hurt himself. The aura around the chains was getting light, then dark, and light again.  
  
"I am confused," Miroku said, "I have never seen a demon's aura go from light to dark and back again."  
  
"Yes," Sango agreed, "It is a bit weird."  
  
It was dark by then, the only light that was there was made by the auras.  
  
"Kagome," Shippo's voice was shaky, "I am afraid."  
  
Kagome took Shippo into her arms and cuddled him. "It's ok Shippo." She soothed him right away. "We'll think of someway to get out of this mess."  
  
"God!" Inuyasha said with exasperation in his voice, "What a baby runt! When I was a kit, I wasn't even that scared when it was dark!"  
  
"Inuyasha." kagome said, "I know it wont really work, but it might teach you a lesson......" Inuyasha looked worried. "SIT!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha's body twitched. Then, the aura around the chains got light, and stayed that way.  
  
"The aura!" Miroku said.  
  
"I don't believe it," Inuyasha said as he looked down at the chains, "The aura.." His voice faded.  
  
Inuyasha pulled on the chains with all his strength. The aura, or the chains didn't budge.  
  
"Damnit!" He said. Then, he looked up, into the forest. Then he looked at Kagome with worried eyes. "Kagome! Sango! You have to leave! He is coming!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome looked at him, her eyes made Inuyasha shiver, they were sad, and worried. But they had a glow in them. Kagome nodded and then her, Sango, and Shippo ran. They found a cave, which was a ways away from where Inuyasha and Miroku were trapped.  
  
"Kirara?" Sango said as they sat down at the foot of the cave.  
  
"Sango, Kirara is.....where IS she?" Kagome looked at Sango, she was about to cry.  
  
There was a breeze, and saw Kirara in the air. There was a flash of light. Kirara dove down into the forest.  
  
"Oh, I hope she isn't fighting that demon!" Sango whispered. She picked up her boomerang. She was about to walk away when Kagome stood up and stopped her.  
  
"Sango, we better stay here, I don't think Kirara is fighting the demon."  
  
There was a rustle in the forest, something was coming towards Sango, Kagome, and Shippo, and fast.  
  
A figure came out of the forest. The moon was out and Kagome could barely see who it was. "Kouga?" She said with disbelief. Kirara came out of the forest and ran at Kouga. He didn't notice Kirara because he was staring at Kagome. Kirara came up to Kouga and bit him square on the leg. "OUCH!" Kouga swung at Kirara but missed. Kirara ran up to Sango, transformed into a small Kirara, and jumped into Sango's arms.  
  
"Kirara, I am so glad you're ok!" Sango whispered to a purring Kirara.  
  
"OK!" Kagome said as she walked up to Kouga, "What are you doing HERE?"  
  
"I....I...." Kouga stammered, "I caught your scent and followed it....." He looked at Kagome in a loving sort of way, "Mainly, it is I who should be asking YOU what are YOU doing HERE?"  
  
"Sango and I are trying to rescue Inuyasha and Miroku." Kagome looked straight at Kouga, her eyes staring into his, which made Kouga shiver a little.  
  
'Her eyes are different. I don't know what it is....but her eyes are different.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Oh." Kouga said with little interest in his voice, "That Monk and That Mutt."  
  
Kagome slapped him HARD on the face. "HEY! INUYASHA and MIROKU are in severe danger. WE are trying to save them. For now, we are camping out in this cave."  
  
Rubbing his swollen and red face, Kouga said, "Why don't you come back with me, I can protect you until you think of some way to save them..."  
  
"NICE TRY!" Kagome yelled in his face, "But I think we can handle everything JUST FINE!" She turned away and stuck her nose in the air.  
  
"FINE!" Kouga was pretty mad, "Why don't I just go over there and SAVE THEM FOR YOU!" He turned and ran.  
  
"Kouga!!!" Kagome yelled, "NO! DON'T! You will be hurt!!!" It was too late. Kouga was going to be trapped to, and there was nothing Kagome or Sango could do about it. 


	11. A Time For Plans

Chapter 11-A Time For Plans  
  
"DANGIT! WHY does this ALWAYS happen?" Kagome was mad at herself for not being able to stop Kouga.  
  
"Kagome," Sango stated, "I don't understand what you mean by saing 'why does it always happen'.  
  
"Well," Kagome had a worried look on her face, "When Kouga is around, something ALWAYS goes wrong. Like Inuyasha and him fight, or one of them gets into trouble." Kagome sighed, sat down, and rested her head on her hands.  
  
"Oh, I see, you're right. God. This sucks. I kinda wish we didn't go on this trip." She looked at Shippo, "What DID you guys do to get into this mess?"  
  
"Well," Shippo stuttered, "We went looking for the jewel, like you said we should." Kagome and Sango looked at each other, then at Shippo, "Sesshomaru just happened to be there, and he fought Inuyasha for a minute, then he took off, I guess. But while they were fighting, Miroku and I were swept away by large, clawed hands! The demon who took us knocked us out. Then, when I woke up, I saw Inuyasha fighting that demon. He managed to knock Inuyasha out!"  
  
"Oh Shippo!" Kagome took Shippo into her arm and hugged him, "And then what did the demon do to you when he saw you woke up?"  
  
"He just said he will be back and if I try anything, he will kill me." Shippo shuddered and looked at Sango, then up at Kagome. "Then you guys showed up."  
  
They all sighed. 'If we are going to save Inuyasha,' Kagome thought to herself, 'Then we need something that will hit that demon's week spot.' Then it hit her, 'DANGIT! why didn't I think of this before?'  
  
"HEY!" Kagome said aloud suddenly, which startled everybody, "In order to save Inuyasha, Miroku," Kagome rolled her eyes, "AND now Kouga, we need to figure out the demon's weakness. What I mean is figure out what will target the demon to become vulnerable."  
  
"Wow, that is a great idea." Sango was surprised, even if Kagome thought of some pretty good ideas in the past, why didn't she think of this one before?  
  
Shippo jumped up, out of Kagome's lap and said, "Well what are we waiting for? We should go to where Inuyasha and everybody else is, to see what the demon does!"  
  
"Oh!" Kagome said, "We can see if there is something that happens that will weaken the demon. Maybe something that is said to him, or happens to him. Maybe even something HE sais."  
  
"Ok then," Sango said, "Let's go!"  
  
They all got their weapons ready, and got onto a big Kirara. They silently flew over to where Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga were trapped.  
  
"Look," Kagome whispered to Sango, "There is the samurai we met."  
  
Sango bent over to whisper in to Kirara's ear, "Kirara, get a little lower, and a little closer." The cat swept down closer, but stayed behind a thick tree so nobody could see Kirara's fire. Inuyasha looked up, he sensed that they were there, but couldn't quite see them. 'Damnit, PLEASE don't get too close.' Inuyasha pleaded to them in his mind. Pikin noticed Inuyasha was looking up, than he noticed Kouga was looking up aswell. 'Well,' Pikin thought to himself, 'It looks like the two demons have caught onto something.'  
  
Inuyasha looked down, at Pikin. His eyes were cold, and he was glaring straight into Pikin's eyes. This glare from the Hanyou made Pikin shudder a little. 'Ugh! forget it!' Pikin was thinking to himself again, 'I need to get on with my plan.' Pikin was snapped out of his thoughts when Inuyasha started to pull against his chains. It was then that he noticed his aura had grown weaker. He looked over to where Miroku was tied up, his aura, it was fine. 'WAIT!' He thought to himself, 'WHY is HE awake, like Inuyasha, and WHERE is that little demon?'  
  
"Heh, finally noticed my aura, and the fact that Shippo is gone? God, you're slow." Inuyasha was pretty much trying to intimidate Pikin.  
  
"WHERE IS HE?" Pikin was talking about Shippo. He started charging towards Inuyasha. "TELL ME!" He grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders and broke him free from the chains. 'I will kill him NOW!' He thought to himself.  
  
"I don't know where the hell he went!" This was true. Pikin's grasp loosed. Not by much. 'This is my only chance, it's a stupid and dangerous one, but I have to try it. Inuyasha jerked free from Pikin's grasp with all his might. He was able to jump high enough in the air to escape Pikin's reach for him. Of course, he had to go back down. As soon as he got close enough to Pikin, he unlatched Tetsusaiga's sheath, as well as Tetsusaiga. He threw both of them to where Kagome and Sango were. Towards the tree.  
  
Kagome saw only a little bit of what was going on. Then, she saw something coming at her. When it got close enough, she grabbed it. "Oh NO!" She gasped, everyone looked at what she was holding. "Tetsusaiga!" 


	12. The Danger

Chapter 12- The Danger  
  
There was silence between Kagome, Sango, Shippo, And Kirara.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Kagome whispered, "Inuyasha let go of the Tetsusaiga!"  
  
"Kagome!" Sango said, We NEED to go back to the cave, if Inuyasha come even a little bit close to us, Pikin will see us!"  
  
They all fled back to the cave. There, they sat in silence, and waited. Kagome got up, and before anyone could stop her, she ran towards where Inuyasha was. Shippo tried to run after her, but Sango stopped her. "Shippo, Kagome will be careful. She will hide and when the tim eis right, give Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga." Sango was worried, but knew that Kagome would be alright.  
  
"But....but.." Shippo stammered, "Why don't we go with her?"  
  
"It would be to dangerous. We need to stay here and wait."  
  
(Over at the battle seen...)  
  
Inuyasha's eyes grew red. His claws and fangs grew. Pikin didn't know what he did, but it looked dangerous. He transformed into his original demon form.  
  
"Well, Hanyou," Pikin spat at Inuyasha, "You may have thrown your useless sword away, and transformed a little, you still cannot overcome me."  
  
Inuyasha charged at Pikin, and hit him head on with his claws. Pikin flew backwards, but quickly got up. Something caught the corner of his eye. 'A girl!' He thought to himself. Pikin doged another attack by Inuyasha, his eyes still on the girl. 'What is she holding.....HIS SWORD! I must get her!' Pikin started moving faster towards Kagome.  
  
'Oh No!' Kagome gasped, 'What do I do?' All she could think of was to run. Kagome ran, not towards the cave, but towards Inuyasha. She tripped over a root, the Tetsusaiga flew out of her grasp and into a tuff of grass. Something was wrong with her leg. She couldn't move it.  
  
"INUYASHA! Help!" Kagome yelled as loud as she could. She managed to turn over and sit regularly, so she could see her leg. There was a big gash going from her knee to her ankle. She could feel her leg, but couldn't move it. "Let me try to move it.....OUCH!" She was able to move her leg up, but not bend it. Pikin was coming right at her, his claws outstretched. She screamed. Inuyasha jumped in front of her, and charged towards the demon. Pikin clawed Inuyasha's face, blood ran down his cheek.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. 'I NEED to go get Tetsusaiga!' She thought.  
  
Kagome got up, and limped as fast as she could towards Tetsusaiga. Kagome grabbed it. She tried to forget the pain coming from her leg. She ran towards Inuyasha. A large blast made Kagome shield her eyes. When the light faded, Inuyasha was almost right next to her. She ran over to him, grabbed his hand, and even though he struggled, set the Tetsusaiga in his hand.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. Kagome looked into his eyes, and then she let go of his hand, and ran into the forest. Pikin didn't notice Kagome, but looked at Inuyasha. A white light erupted from Inuyasha, and when it faded, Inuyasha was back to normal.  
  
"Well, Pikin, looks like you're about to die!" Inuyasha yelled. With the Tetsusaiga in his hand, he charged towards Pikin. "WINDSCAR!" The Windscar blasted towards Pikin. It knocked him over. Inuyasha looked away and started towards Miroku and Kouga, who looked like they saw a ghost. A black figure got in Inuyasha's way, and grabbed his neck. Pikin said something that made it so Inuyasha was paralyzed. Inuyasha couldn't even talk. Pikin made an aura around Inuyasha, a dark, strong aura, said something again, and left. he went towards the village again. Inuyasha blinked. He sat up. "Damnit!" He said, "I can't stand up!" Inuyasha tried with all his might to stand.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku said, "I wouldn't want to waste my energy if I were you. You should see that gash on your face."  
  
It didn't even occur to Inuyasha that he had a gash on his face. He lifted his hand, and touched it. The touch made him flinch. Then there was a severe pain that throbbed in his head.  
  
"You shouldn't have been such an idiot." Kouga said, "You throw your sword at Kagome, who comes back and ends up hurting herself, then you end up getting trapped again."  
  
Inuyasha growled then said, "Well I wasn't the one who came charging into here, acting like you owned everything." Kouga's expression changed from tense, to ashamed. This actually made Inuyasha happy. "Well," Miroku sighed, "Now what? Are we just going to go see if the girls return?"  
  
"Guess so." Inuyasha laid down, and sighed. 'How are we going to get out of this mess? It seems impossible.' 


	13. A Hard Decision

Chapter 13- A Hard Decision  
  
"Kagome!" Sango yelled. Kagome had returned, and she was just walking out of the forest.  
  
"Sango...my leg..." Kagome looked down at her bleeding leg. "Inuyasha is hurt, but he has his Tetsusaiga back."  
  
"Kagome-"Sango's voice faltered, "PLEASE don't go back to where they are. I don't want you to get hurt again, or worse-"  
  
"It's ok, Sango, Kagome looked into her eyes, "I won't. But I would like to at least go back and see what happened to Inuyasha."  
  
"Ok. Now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
So they left to go see how everyone was. When they got close enough to see everything, Kagome looked down. Inuyasha was sitting up, a dark, strong aura wrapped around him. Kagome looked around, Pikin was not there. "He must have gone back to the village." Kagome whispered to Sango.  
  
"Who?" Sango replied.  
  
"Pikin. Sango, can we PLEASE go down there?"  
  
"Ok, but if there is ANY sign of that demon, we NEED to high tail it out of there."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kirara went down towards the boys. Inuyasha, and Kouga looked up just as they came down. Kouga noticed the gash on Kagome's leg.  
  
"Kagome!" Kouga yelled, then he glared at Inuyasha. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Kouga!" Kagome looked mad. "There is no need to blame Inuyasha for what happened to me. It was just a thorny root I tripped over."  
  
Kouga looked down at the ground. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at the girls.  
  
"Are you ok?" Miroku asked Sango.  
  
"Yes." Sango said, "I am fine. Where did Pikin go?"  
  
"He left." Inuyasha harshly replied, "To go to that village."  
  
"You know," Kagome was almost thinking aloud to herself, "If we are able to somehow kill that demon, I am sure the auras around you guys will disappear completely."  
  
"You're right," Miroku said, "But the whole question is HOW to kill the demon."  
  
"And also," Kagome looked at Inuyasha, her face was stern, "WHY did you pull that stupid stunt?"  
  
Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eye, his eyes were cold, "I had no choice! I knew it was stupid, and dangerous, but I might of killed that demon if YOU hadn't of come!"  
  
"Ohhhh, so now it's MY fault is it?" Kagome turned around, and sat down next to Kirara. "Fine Inuyasha! If you are sooo good at fighting, then YOU can get YOURSELF out!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. He looked at Sango. "Any Ideas?" He asked rudely.  
  
"Well," Sango was getting mad at all of them, "IF you do manage to at least make it so Pikin CAN'T come back, here, then maybe there is a way to save you guys."  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head. he was sick of being stuck. And there was nothing HE could do.  
  
Suddenly, Sango remembered something, "Oh DANGIT! I forgot some weapons back at the cave!" She hopped on Kirara, and said, "I'll be right back!" Kirara flew away, leaving Kagome, and Shippo, alone with the boys.  
  
Kouga looked at Kagome's leg again. "Kagome, you should get that cleaned up."  
  
Kagome looked at her now swollen leg. "I'M FINE!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, then at Kouga. "Make her mad again, and when we get out of this, you'll be sorry!"  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha, then at Kouga. Then she looked down. "Sit!" she quietly said.  
  
Inuyasha could feel his body getting numb, this time, he wasn't tide up, he flopped down onto his stomach. "Damnit!" He yelled, "Why did I end up with this curse?"  
  
Kouga laughed. Shippo looked at him and said, "You shut up! Leave kagome alone! Can't you see she is tired of this too?" He looked at Inuyasha, "You too! Kagome isn't some miracle worker!"  
  
Both demons looked down. There was a small shadow. Kirara flew into the opening. Sango noticed the severe silence. "Ok, I am NOT even going to ask about what happened."  
  
"Kagome," Sango looked at Kagome, and walked over to sit beside her. "We really SHOULD go and get your leg fixed up. I am sure the boys will be fine for now."  
  
"Go Kagome." Inuyasha looked at her. His eyes were now glassy, and sad.  
  
"Ok." Kagome whispered, and got up. "We'll be back ok?" She, Sango, and Shippo hopped onto Kirara's back.  
  
"Kirara," Sango said, let's go to Kaede's village."  
  
Then they left. Inuyasha sat cross legged at looked at his Tetsusaiga. Suddenly, he and Kouga looked up. Something was coming at them, slowly, but it was coming.  
  
They all just waited to see who, or what, it was. Miroku caught onto what was going on, even without asking. 'Humans' Inuyasha thought, 'They are so week.'  
  
A figure came out into the clearing where they were. It was a small human. Inuyasha recognized who it was. Rin.  
  
(Ok, if you do not know who Rin is, she is a girl who Sesshomaru, of all demons, takes care of. So be scared. –Anime R Us-) 


	14. A Slight Confusion

Chapter 14- A Slight Confusion  
  
Everyone gasped. "Rin." Inuyasha said under his breath.  
  
"Kagome," Sango whispered into Kagome's ear, "Isn't that little girl under Sesshomaru's charge?"  
  
"Uhhhhhhh..." Kagome stammered, "Yeah, oh God!"  
  
Kagome could feel her legs start to shake, and her knees start to collapse. If she was afraid of anyone, she was afraid of Sesshomaru.  
  
Kouga was listening in on what Kagome and Sango were saying. "Who the hell is Sesshomaru?"  
  
"As if you didn't know, mutt," Inuyasha didn't care WHO Kouga was talking to, "He's my half-brother!" Inuyasha looked wearily at Kagome and Sango. "RUN! GO AWAY!" He yelled at them.  
  
They just looked at him blankly. "I....Inuyasha........I am NOT leaving! Wha......What about y...you?"  
  
"I'LL BE FINE!" Inuyasha was furious, "JUST GO BITCH! GO DAMNIT! PLEASE!"  
  
Kagome picked up Shippo. She ran towards the forest, dragging Sango who was carrying Kirara.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome while she left. 'Man, even I am shaky!'  
  
He looked towards where Rin was. He heard a low, cold voice coming towards him. "Rin", Sesshomaru said, coming into the clearing, "Wha-"He saw Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku. "Hmmmm, well well well, If it isn't my stupid half brother, once again." Inuyasha tried to stand up, but no avail.  
  
"You touch ANY of us, Sesshomaru, and I PROMISE I will rip you to shreds when I get out of this!!" Inuyasha growled deeply within his throat.  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Rin started to walk forward, towards where Inuyasha was. Sesshomaru put his hand on Rin's shoulder, to stop her. "Sess-"Rin yelped as Sesshomaru pulled her behind him.  
  
There was a deep, disturbing silence. Miroku was the one who broke it, "Well.....heh......." He looked over at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, who were staring into each others eyes, as if they were ready to just kill each other.  
  
'Oh, WONDERFUL!' Miroku thought to himself, 'Just when I thought everything was going to be somewhat OK, Sesshomaru has to show up.'  
  
"I KNOW you want to hurt me!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled out at Sesshomaru, "BRING IT ON! Lets just see if you can even HURT me!"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha, which made a cold shiver run down Miroku's spine. "So, little brother," Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, "YOU think that that aura can protect you?"  
  
"I NEVER said that! You just think you are soooooo good, that you can take me down huh?"  
  
Sesshomaru started to charge towards Inuyasha. When he was about a foot away, the aura around Inuyasha erupted, making a bright, white light. When it died down, Sesshomaru was gone. Rin ran out into the clearing. "Sesshomaru!" She said. Jaken, Sesshomaru's servant came out of the clearing, and stood beside Rin. "L...Lord Sesshomaru?" He looked down at a very confused, and startled Inuyasha, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? WHAT? TELL ME!!!!!"  
  
"I.......I......I have....got no........." Inuyasha stammered, then, just a little weak voice came out of him mouth, "I have no clue....."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome came running out of the forest and stopped about ten feet away from The aura. "Are you ok? I saw the whole thing!" She looked at Rin and Jaken, "Whe-where is Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Geeze," Jaken said "If you saw the WHOLE thing, didn't you see what happened to Lord Sesshomaru? Stupid human!"  
  
Kagome glared at Jaken. She got up and walked over to him, and grabbed him by the neck.  
  
"Gaaaaacccckkkk!!!!!!" Jaken gasped.  
  
"If YOU saw the whole thing," Kagome yelled, "Then don't YOU know what happened to him? He could kill YOU for not knowing!"  
  
Kagome dropped Jaken, who ran into the forest. She looked up at every one. "Wha-"Kagome stammered. Everyone looked at her like she had grown another head.  
  
"Kagome!!" Inuyasha smiled, "That was GREAT! I can't believe you!"  
  
"Uhhhhhhh...." Kagome blushed slightly. 'Gosh,' She thought, 'I haven't acted like that in a long time!'  
  
"Kagome, when you rescue me out of this mess, would you come and live with me? We could be mates and-"Kouga was cut off.  
  
"Oh would you shut UP!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled at the same time. They gasped and looked at each other.  
  
Shippo burst out laughing. "God! You guys are really funny!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha growled at Shippo then looked at the ground. He started mumbling.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome was slightly blushing again, "It's ok, people-and demons do that all the time. No need to get embarrassed about it."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, he was almost steaming. "I am NOT embarrassed!"  
  
Miroku and Kouga chuckled. Shippo burst out laughing again.  
  
"Uhhhh...." Sango and Kagome looked at each other. "Sooooo....." Kagome said, "So HOW are we going to get you guys out of this?" She changed the subject for Inuyasha's sake.  
  
"Gosh I don't know..." Inuyasha said sarcasticly.  
  
Kagome glared at him, which made him hush up. "Well.....all I can think of doing is to destroy Pikin. Anybody ELSE got any ideas?"  
  
Miroku looked at Kagome and said, "Well, if you could at least get ME out, I could destroy the auras."  
  
Kagome had an Idea. "Hey! Maybe we can go get Kaede! She would know what to do!"  
  
"Kagome, if you are going to go get Kaede, you might want to do it now." Inuyasha looked nervous, "He is coming."  
  
Kagome grabbed Shippo. Her and Sango jumped onto a transformed Kirara and flew away. Just in time too. Pikin came into the clearing and looked around. He spotted Rin.  
  
"What's this?" He moved over to Rin. She screamed while Pikin picked her up.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SESSHOMARU?" Rin screamed at Pikin.  
  
Pikin raised his human eyebrows. "Oh, do you mean this?" He held up a white dog, a SMALL dog.  
  
'He must have fought Pikin, and transformed! Pikin must have shrunk him, and overpowered him!' Inuyasha shivered.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Rin looked at the dog version of Sesshomaru, who was bleeding out of his mouth, and unconscious. "Sesshomaru?" Rin asked in a small, scared voice.  
  
Pikin made a steel cage, and threw Sesshomaru and Rin in it.  
  
"And you're putting them in a big cage why?" Inuyasha dared Pikin to look into his eyes.  
  
"Oh, No reason." Pikin wasn't phased. In fact, he could care less. "Any other questions.....half breed mutt?"  
  
Inuyasha clenched his fists. "Yeah. Why do you keep coming and going? Is there something you have to do, and you keep getting interrupted?"  
  
"No." Pikin shuffled a little.  
  
'Got 'em.' Inuyasha thought to himself. "Oh come on......there must be SOMETHING you do......"  
  
Pikin glared at Inuyasha. "Why, yes, there is." He walked over to Inuyasha. "Tonight is a full moon. I KNOW you turn into a human during the full moon."  
  
Inuyasha gasped. "H-How d-did you kn-know?"  
  
"I have been studying you for sometime. By the way.....why wasn't your mate, Kagome with you?"  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga yelled at him. Saying things like: "You bastard! She isn't my MATE!" And "How the HELL do you Know about Kagome?"  
  
Pikin chuckled, a low, cold chuckle.  
  
(Ok! So usually, I REALLY don't swear. But since it is Inuyasha, that's an exception. -Anime R Us- Please review!) 


	15. The Best Time Of Inuyasha's Life

Chapter 15- The Best Time Of Inuyasha's Life  
  
"Now now, demons," Pikin said, "No need to hurt your selves. I will do that honor when the time comes."  
  
"Which is?" Sesshomaru had woke up, but he remained a small dog. Rin was sitting beside him, shaking with fear.  
  
"SOON ENOUGH!" Pikin stormed off, into the forest, towards the village again.  
  
"God!" Inuyasha was exsaughsted, "WHY the HELL is he ALWAYS going to that stupid village!?"  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku said calmly, "PLEASE calm down. The girls left to go get Kaede, and she will most likely know what to do ok?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, and looked down at the ground. 'I hope Kaede will know what to do. I really do.' He looked over at Sesshomaru. "Hey moron, you're strong.....YOU have any ideas?"  
  
"No." Sesshomaru walked around the cage. 'GOD I HATE being transformed like this! There is no REAL way I can get over this. I was over powered, heh, OVERPOWERED! I can't believe this.'  
  
Inuyasha laid down, and slept for a while. He dreamt of Kagome, Shippo, and everyone else. When he woke up, he saw that everyone, except Miroku, had fallen asleep as well.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha?" Miroku said quietly, "Can you sense them?"  
  
Inuyasha was quiet for a minuet and sniffed the air. "Nope. God, what's taking them so long?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they need to find Kaede, she may be at a different village." The two boys sighed.  
  
'Oh Sango,' Miroku thought, 'I hope I can get out of here, to be with you.' A scent caught his nose. Inuyasha started coughing. 'Demon noses.' Miroku thought, 'Smells like........SMOKE!'  
  
"Inuyasha! Which direction is the smoke coming from?" Miroku started looking around, Kouga and Sesshomaru woke up, and were smelling around too.  
  
"It's....." Inuyasha coughed again, "Coming from the village! The village Pikin went to!"  
  
"He must have set it on fire!" Kouga said.  
  
"But WHY?" Miroku asked.  
  
They all looked at each other, except for Sesshomaru who was looking at where the smoke was coming from. Rim started coughing, the smoke was getting very dense. Sesshomaru went over to her, and stood in front of her. "He's coming." He said. Every one with demon ears (Definitely NOT Miroku) heard him.  
  
Pikin came out into the clearing. He smiled. 'Well, I guess I have to move them to a different place, far away.'  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Kouga yelled at Pikin.  
  
"Well, I DID set the village on fire if that's what you mean." Pikin raised his hand, he turned into his normal demon self. Then, he used his raised hand to make another aura.  
  
Kouga and Miroku gasped as their aura's and ropes disappeared, but also they were being pushed into the new aura Pikin made.  
  
Inuyasha's aura moved towards Pikin, carrying Inuyasha into the aura with him. He looked over, (Because he obviously knew) at Sesshomaru and Rin. The cage disappeared, and Sesshomaru and Rin were being pulled into the aura. Rin screamed, but Sesshomaru started growling. With all his might, he pulled back on the aura, trying to escape. This sudden pull made Pikin step forward, he felt himself loosing power over Sesshomaru.  
  
"Ahhhhh, a strong one....." Pikin pulled harder. Sesshomaru pulled back. Finally, Pikin gave one swift tug, and Sesshomaru and Rin went flying into the aura. Everyone could feel their selves shrink. Pikin took out a ball made of pearl. Everyone soon found out it was hollow, and had a small hole in it because they got sucked into it. Once inside, everyone who didn't pay attention, (Do doubt Miroku and Kouga) Fell on top of each other. Inuyasha jumped out of the way, as well as Sesshomaru, but he had grabbed Rin by the shirt.  
  
Outside, Pikin corked the hole with another aura. "Man, this guy must LOVE auras." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I'd say." Kouga said.  
  
Miroku said nothing, and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He set Rin down and than sat down on the edge on the ball.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku sat next to each other, on the edge too. 'All I need is to get stuck in a ball with my moron brother!' Inuyasha thought to himself. Miroku saw the look on Inuyasha's face, while he looked at Sesshomaru. "Ahhhhh, Inuyasha......it's not the end of the world if you are stuck in a ball with him." He gestured his head towards Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but also," Inuyasha looked at Kouga, "HE'S in here too."  
  
"Oh, come now, you'll be ok." That remark only let Miroku say 'Hi' to the ball's floor. When he got up, he hit Inuyasha over the head with his staff. Sesshomaru was watching the whole thing. He got up, and walked over to both of them, who were trying to hurt each other.  
  
"STOP IT!" Sesshomaru was fed up with the whole thing, fed up with him being stuck as a dog, and fed up having to be in the same room with these losers.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku looked at him. Inuyasha started laughing, but Miroku backed off. "Whats so funny.....measly brother." Sesshomaru, even with his dog face, looked confused.  
  
"You-Call-ME-Measly-when-you-are-the-measly-one-doggy-"Inuyasha gasped it all out, and then continued laughing hysterically.  
  
Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. 'He's right. I am nothing more than a dog right now.'  
  
He walked back to Rin, and laid down. "Sesshomaru?" Rin's small voice whispered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will we get out of this?"  
  
"Of course. I am here."  
  
"But like Inuyasha said, you're just a dog right now."  
  
"Pay him no mind." 


	16. The Idea

Chapter 16- The Idea  
  
Inuyasha finally stopped laughing, making Sesshomaru a little happier.  
  
Sesshomaru was watching everyone, with slitted eyes. 'Man, humans and half demons are NO good. I don't know why I even bother watching them.' He looked down at Rin. 'There HAS to be something I can do.'  
  
Miroku walked over to Kouga, sat down beside him, and started talking with him. Then he and Kouga got up and walked over to Inuyasha. The three of them started talking.  
  
Sesshomaru decided to not listen to them, so he blocked them out of his hearing and vision. Rin fell asleep, her little mouth was open, and she was snoring softly. Sesshomaru smiled a little, but it was a little, unnoticeable smile. He stood up, and looked over at Kouga, Miroku, and Inuyasha. They didn't notice him at all. 'Too absorbed to even notice me get up......how week.' Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at them. He closed his eyes, and went deep into his mind. A green, light aura started to move around him. He crouched down low, and opened his eyes. They glowed red. No body noticed him. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and went deeper into his mind. 'Come on........concentrate! Change back!' He squinted his eyes. When he opend them, he knew he was standing, but he was higher off the ground. He looked down and two legs, two swords, and his only hand.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Rin had woke up only moments after he changed back. "You're regular Sesshomaru! Yey!"  
  
"Hush up Rin." Sesshomaru sat down. He looked over at Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku. They were still absorbed in their conversation. He then looked down.  
  
Miroku looked up, and at Sesshomaru. "EEEK!" He yelled and jumped backwards. Inuyasha and Kouga looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong with you Monk?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha nodded his head. Miroku only pointed towards Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Kouga didn't even have to look back to know why Miroku was acting so afraid.  
  
"Sesshomaru is back, like REALLY back?" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku. He nodded.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and walked away from them. He went up to the wall and plopped down. 'Great, if it isn't ENOUGH having to be in a ball with these losers, Sesshomaru is his normal self. Isn't life pleasant?' He sighed and looked over at the shocked Monk.  
  
Miroku spotted Inuyasha staring at him. He looked down at his feet and wiggled his toes. Then he looked at Sesshomaru, who was standing with his back to everyone. 'Geeze, this is almost depressing. HOW are we going to get out of here?' Then, an idea popped into his head. 'WHY didn't I think of this before??"  
  
He walked over to Inuyasha, and sat down next to him. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha didn't look at Miroku at all, he just stared at the ceiling. This made Miroku frown.  
  
"Well, I am kicking myself for not thinking of this before.......but.......I have an idea that may work."  
  
Inuyasha slowly turned his head towards his friend. There was a moment of silence. "Come on! Spill it! I'm waiting!"  
  
Miroku stuttered for a second then began. "Well, since I am not tied up or anything.....maybe I can try to break the aura that is around the cork."  
  
Inuyasha stood up, and smacked him on the head......HARD. "WOW! I was beginning to think I WOULD have to tell you THAT idea!"  
  
"You already had that idea?" Miroku was rubbing his swollen head.  
  
"I've had that idea ever since we got stuck IN HERE!"  
  
Miroku bushed. He looked Kouga, and then Sesshomaru who were both looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Ok, I'll try. BUT......if it doesn't work, all of you have to promise to use any power you have to try to damage it.....got it?"  
  
They all nodded at him. Miroku nodded slightly. He stood up and walked over to the aura. He turned around and said, "Well, I might be able to, but I can't do it with all of you watching."  
  
They all glared at him.  
  
"We will do as we please, Monk." Sesshomaru said in a deep, cold voice.  
  
Miroku shivered, nodded, and turned to the task at hand. It took not even ten minutes to let them see it wasn't going to work.  
  
"Ok......You can stop now. Even though YOU are powerful, it won't work." Inuyasha could see Miroku wasn't putting all of his energy into it.  
  
Miroku stopped and looked around. Wordless, he walked behind Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga. He sat down.  
  
'Well,' Thought Miroku, 'With Kouga's jewel shards, Sesshomaru's swords and demon power, and Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, it might work.'  
  
The three demon's looked at each other. 'Who should go first?' Was on all of their minds. After a long moment of silence, Kouga and Inuyasha nodded and stepped back to let Sesshomaru try.  
  
'I may not like it, but what ever works." Inuyasha angrily thought to himself.  
  
Sesshomaru and stepped forward, and unsheathed the Tokijin. He raised the blade and charged towards the aura. He swung Tokijin and there was a bright, almost blinding light. When it died down, Sesshomaru was standing there. Tokijin was sheathed and Sesshomaru's fists were clenched.  
  
"Damnit!" Inuyasha and Kouga said under their breaths.  
  
Inuyasha un sheathed Tetsusaiga and said, "Well....if my full fledged demon brother can't do it....who can?"  
  
"Don't tell me YOU can..." Sesshomaru flatly said.  
  
"No. But if we all try, then maybe it will work."  
  
(Muahahaha! Cliffy! Maybe I will write what happens within two or so chapters! -Anime R Us-) 


	17. The Next Step

Chapter 17-The Next Step  
  
Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga at the aura. When it hit, there was a powerful light. Inuyasha had hit the aura, but for some reason, he had vanished.  
  
Everyone looked around. Inuyasha wasn't in there anymore. Suddenly, there was laughter from outside. Then a voice.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you stupid enough to even TRY to get out? You and I both know I can overpower you!" Pikin laughed, then threw poor Inuyasha back, through the aura, into the ball.  
  
Kouga and miroku started laughing, while Sesshomaru was looking around, for a week spot in the ball.  
  
"Don't even waste your time." Inuyasha said flatly. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with a slight disguised.  
  
"And you have any BETTER plans?" Sesshomaru quietly said. Then, he winced a little when Inuyasha started laughing.  
  
"YOU think YOU can get out? I mean COME ON! I am SURE Pikin can over power YOU to!" Inuyasha sat down and tried to stop laughing, which eventually turned into little giggles.  
  
Rin looked at Inuyasha, her large eyes sparkling.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru is MUCH more powerful than YOU! He could over power Pikin EASY enough!" Rin glared at Inuyasha, who just stared at the little girl. She was about to say something else, when Sesshomaru, mainly out of embarrassment, covered her mouth.  
  
"That's enough Rin." He took his hand off, and Rin quickly said, "Oh! Sorry Lord Sesshomaru!" She quickly went behind him, and sat down.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at his half brother. 'WOULD he be able to over power Pikin?' He thought a moment, and shook his head. 'I wouldn't count on it. Sesshomaru MAY be very powerful, but I think Pikin may be a little stronger.'  
  
"SO...." Miroku interrupted Inuyasha's thoughts, making him jump a little. "What should we do now? I don't think Inuyasha can do much anymore......" Kouga snickered, "And MAYBE...." he slowly looked at the powerful Inu Youkai, "You, Sesshomaru can give it a go?"  
  
Inuyasha noticed the slight tremor in Miroku's voice. He slowly got up, dusted himself off, and walked casually over to Miroku. He then turned towards his half brother.  
  
There was a moment of silence, then, "WELL?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, "hate" written all over his face.  
  
"I will give it a try. But I cannot promise YOU anything." He walked towards the aura. Inuyasha murmured some nasty things, a little to loudly, and stormed off to the other side of the ball.  
  
Rin looked at Inuyasha with amusement. Then she turned her attention to Sesshomaru. 'Wow, I guess I AM lucky to be able to travel with Sesshomaru!' Rin thought.  
  
Kouga and Miroku had started a conversation. Inuyasha looked at them. 'Talking like old friends. God. What big mouths.' Inuyasha looked at Rin, who was staring at him.  
  
"What do YOU want, runt?" Inuyasha glared at Rin, who quickly looked away. 'Strange kid. I don't even know WHY Sesshomaru go around with her....I never even thought he would want to go around with Jakken. Shesh, weird world.' His thoughts suddenly turned over to Kagome and Sango. 'I wonder what those to are doing, anyways.....I wonder if they're back yet, and wondering where we ARE.....baka, I don't even KNOW where we are.'  
  
"Thinking about Kagome?" Miroku's voice made Inuyasha jump again. he looked at Miroku, with narrowed eyes.  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just curious."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eye brow, and looked behind Miroku. Kouga was watching Sesshomaru, with slight interest. "Get done talking with your little wolf buddy now did you?"  
  
Miroku looked a little hurt, then said, "Yes, and our conversation was quite pleasant."  
  
Inuyasha made a fist, and Miroku saw it. He started to run, but Inuyasha was too fast. He grabbed Miroku's robes. Miroku was struggling to get free, by twisting and turning in all sorts of directions.  
  
After about a minute of trying to get a good hold on the monk, Inuyasha managed a good lump, right on top of Miroku's head. By then, everyone in the ball had noticed the little fight. Miroku got up and dusted himself, and noticed that every one was staring at Inuyasha and him.  
  
Inuyasha blushed a little. "Uhhh.....we where just, well...."  
  
Miroku then quickly said, "Inuyasha wanted to get back at me for something, so he did." It seemed everyone had either acknowledged what miroku said, or just lost interest, but they all went back to doing what they where doing.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other. Miroku had a smug look, and Inuyasha just looked bedazzled.  
  
"Wha-"Inuyasha began, and was stopped by Miroku's staff slamming down on his head.  
  
"HEY!" Inuyasha had a large, round bump on his head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR??"  
  
Miroku just looked down at Inuyasha, and said, "Payback." Inuyasha was about to say something rude, when there was a loud "crack"  
  
Everyone looked at Sesshomaru, who was standing at where the aura use to be. Rin ran over to him, and much to his dislike, hugged his waist. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed in delight, "You broke the aura! let's go!" She started to walk towards the entrance, but Sesshomaru stopped her. "Let me check and see if Pikin is close. Wait here." he started to walk forward, but was pushed aside by Kouga.  
  
"Kouga! You stupid idiot! Ya go out there and you'll be killed!" Inuyasha said, with hate in his voice. he stopped, and thought a moment. Then said, "No wait, go on, go see if Pikin is out there." Inuyasha smirked. Miroku hit him over the head with his staff again. This blow made Inuyasha hit the floor.  
  
"MIROKU!" Inuyasha clenched his fists and got up. "I SWEAR I'll KILL you for that!"  
  
Miroku shrugged. the two of them looked over to where Sesshomaru and Kouga where.  
  
"What the?!" Miroku began.  
  
"They're gone!" Inuyasha ran over to the edge, and looked around. They had stopped moving, and Sesshomaru was slowly soaring away, with Rin sticking her tongue out at Pikin. Kouga had ran away already.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Pikin, who was cursing and clenching and un-clenching his fists. Inuyasha walked over to Miroku, who looked baffled.  
  
"Well," Inuyasha began, "Sesshomaru and Kouga have left, Pikin is swearing his head off, and we're still here. Now what?"  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a little amusement in his voice. "Well, we can run away, or we can get out of here, and kill Pikin.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Well, the second choice sound better to me."  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha walked over to the entrance. Inuyasha looked out, and saw Kagome, Sango, Kaede, Shippo, Kirara, and a few other villagers. 


End file.
